The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing the remote control of electrical appliances. More specifically, the present invention relates to a remote control method and apparatus for remotely controlling a television and other appliances.
Remote control apparatuses having a variety of functions have been developed according to the advance of the electrical appliances themselves. Currently, even a plurality of such appliances, generally including a television or displays means, can be controlled using a single remote controller. Along with such technical advances, however, the conventional remote control has become so complex that the average user is burdened with learning an extensive set of functions for each appliance to be controlled, such that its original purpose, i.e., convenience, has been defeated. Thus, a simplified remote controller, one which has fewer keys and is user-friendly, is needed.